La révolutionnaire
by simsala simsala grimm
Summary: "Je jure de suivre Dragon dans sa quête même s'il faut que j'en perde la vie..." T'es sûre Alba ? Attention aux gens qui risque de te faire croire le contraire.
1. Présentation des personnages

| **PRÉSENTATION DES PERSONNAGES - OC** |

* * *

● ALBA **(** **アルバ** **)**

\- Nom : À découvrir

\- Prénom : Alba

\- Âge dans le passé : 7 ans

\- Âge avant/après l'ellipse : 23 → 25 ans

\- Sexe : Féminin

\- Taille : 1m75

\- Date de Naissance : 05 Novembre

\- Poids : 55 kg

\- Signe : Scorpion

\- Statut : En vie

\- Affiliations : Armée Révolutionnaire, Crocus, S. Rayleigh, Équipage au chapeau de paille, Équipage du Red Force, Baggy le clown, .

\- Ennemis : Marine, Barbe Noire, Kaido, Big Mom.

\- Occupations : Soldat de la Rébellion (anciennement), Maîtresse des armées rebelles (actuellement).

\- Fruit du démon : Aucun.

\- Fluide : Oui, les trois.

\- Arme spécifique : Une Épée.

\- Utilité de ses armes / Spécificité du-des pouvoir(s)) : Alba maitrise les trois fluides depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et ça, sans même sans rendre compte. D'ailleurs, elle aura beaucoup de mal à gérer son fluide royal. Mais grâce à l'entrainement reçu par son père, elle réussira à s'approprier les trois fluides avec une grande maîtrise mentale. De plus, elle est considérée comme étant la personne qui maîtrise le mieux les fluides au sein de l'armée révolutionnaire.

\- Physique : Alba est une jeune femme de taille moyenne à la carrure longiligne et athlétique, sa peau est claire. Elle possède de longs cheveux noisette lui tombant jusqu'au dos (après l'ellipse) puis a des yeux de couleur miel. Les gens qualifient Alba comme étant une ravissante jeune femme, dégageant beaucoup de charme, de ce fait sa beauté est une arme redoutable.

\- Personnalité : C'est une fille généreuse, honnête, courageuse, et toujours prête à aider. Mais elle est aussi têtue, très impatiente et parfois même impulsive. C'est une jeune femme qui rêvasse beaucoup, et son imagination est débordante, de ce fait elle a tendance à imaginer des scénarios invraisemblable. Mais, elle est aussi très perspicace (surtout quand il s'agit d'état mental ou émotionnel). Elle reste donc une adversaire de taille.

❤ Son but : **Mener à bien la volonté de Dragon contre le Gouvernement Mondial.**

❤Son rêve : **Vivre une vie paisible, loin des grabuges.**


	2. Chapitre 1

Bon voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aimer. En ce qui concerne la longueur, si c'est trop cout ou au contraire trop long j'essayerai de faire des efforts pour les autres chapitres à venir promis juré craché ! Pareil pour les fautes d'orthographes. Et puis quoi d'autre … AH OUI ! DISLCAIMER : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda donc ce n'est pas moi la créatrice de One Piece (quel dommage ouin !) ) À part certain OC dont j'en suis l'inventrice, of course !

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture les amis ) !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _Dragon, chef des armées rebelles avait décidé d'envoyer un de ces commandants dans le Nouveau Monde pour une mission de sauvetage. Des révolutionnaires avaient disparu subitement, c'est donc tout naturellement, qu'Alba, **maîtresse des armées rebelles(1)** fut choisie pour délivrer leur compatriote. La seule indication pour les retrouver était un signal provenant d'un escargot-phone permettant ainsi de localiser leur dernière position._

Voilà maintenant dix ans qu'Alba combattait au côté de Dragon. Elle était considérée comme la personne sachant le mieux utiliser les trois fluides au sein de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Mais, Alba avait aussi des faiblesses qu'elle essayait de combattre en s'entrainant jusqu'à l'épuisement ce qui l'a fit perdre connaissance de nombreuse fois. D'ailleurs son capitaine l'avait mis en garde à ce sujet. Mais à quoi bon, Alba était une jeune femme très têtue, et ça Dragon ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- **Les gars on s'arrête là** **!** Ordonna la jeune révolutionnaire d'un ton neutre.

\- **Qu'y a-t-il Alba ? tu as sentis quelque …**

\- **Chut …** Coupa-t-elle en levant une main, **restez sur vos gardes !**

Très vite, ils formèrent un cercle, pouvant ainsi observer les alentours plus efficacement. Le vent qui soufflait s'accentua intensément comme pour glacer davantage l'atmosphère. C'est alors que la jeune révolutionnaire se retourna subitement puis hurla :

 **\- Derrière vous !**

Trop tard. Trois hommes furent éjectés violemment à quelques mètres plus loin, laissant échapper des cris effroyables. _« **Et mince …** »_ , pensa intérieurement Alba qui dégaina son épée. Plusieurs ombres vinrent se précipiter sur les révolutionnaires. Esquivant les attaques une par une et avec beaucoup de précision, la chef de la bande rebelle découvrit avec effroi son adversaire : Ben Beckman. Surprise par la présence de celui-ci, elle en perdit ses moyens ce qui permit au second de Shanks de la blesser à l'épaule. Loin de se décourager, elle se replia, puis réfléchi un instant. « **_On est dans le pétrin …_** » pensa-t-elle en observant ses collègues qui se trouvaient derrière elle. La jeune révolutionnaire reposa rapidement son regard vers Ben, qui était entouré des hommes de son équipage. « **_Je n'ai pas le choix …_** » médita-t-elle une nouvelle fois intérieurement.

C'est ainsi qu'Alba ordonna à ses hommes de s'échapper et ceci d'un signe de la main, car elle jugeait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de les battre. Après quelque marque d'hésitation les rebelles se résolurent à quitter le champ de bataille.

 **Ne les laissez pas s'échapper !** Ordonna Ben.

Mais la jeune femme qui avait prévu le coup, dégagea une puissante aura créant ainsi une barrière de protection pour ses compagnons, puis perdit rapidement connaissance.

* * *

Alba gémissait. Ces maux de têtes étaient si insupportables.

\- **Ah ! Enfin tu te réveille !** S'exclama une voix sortie de nulle part.

La jeune révolutionnaire leva la tête puis écarquilla des yeux. Devant elle se tenait un homme à la peau halée parsemée d'une légère barbe qui avait des cheveux rouge pourpre. Les yeux de celui-ci la fixèrent intensément. Les trois cicatrices à son œil gauche ne laisser guère de doute sur identité. C'était bel et bien Shanks le Roux.

\- **Qu'on lui enlève sa capuche ainsi que son masque lui couvrant les lèvres !** Ordonna t-il en levant légèrement son sabre.

Inquiète, Alba montra quelque marque de résistance mais n'arriva pas à empêcher les hommes de Shanks de la démasquer. D'ailleurs l'empereur fut surpris de découvrir sa véritable apparence.

\- **Une femme ?** S'étonna-t-il, **bah ça alors …**

\- **Elle est plutôt pas mal en plus !** Commenta un pirate du Red Force tout à la scrutant.

\- **Un sacré canon tu veux dire !** En rajouta un autre qui fit de même.

La jeune révolutionnaire regardait Shanks avec beaucoup de mépris, comme pour montrer sa rage envers lui. Puis, très vite elle décida de se morfondre dans un mutisme total refusant catégoriquement d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- **Et dire que je pensais qu'on avait à faire un ennemi plus …** Dit Shanks en méditant sur la fin de sa phrase.

\- **Masculin ?** Suggéra son second d'un air moqueur.

 **\- Oui, c'est exactement ça. D'ailleurs Ben tu m'envoies désolé de t'avoir placé au front. Son fluide était si fort vois-tu.**

\- **Je comprends**. Acquiesça simplement celui-ci.

Agacée par ces petites moqueries, Alba regardait Shanks sévèrement, comme pour lui faire comprendre, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'amuser. L'empereur se mit à rire aux éclats.

\- **Elle n'a pas l'air très contente !** Fit remarquer Lucky Roo à son capitaine.

\- **La femme à l'état pure …** Rajouta Yassop.

\- **Pas très avenante n'est ce pas ?** Questionna le roux à la jeune femme qui détourna son regard vers le haut, lui montrant ainsi son indifférence.

Alba fronçait des sourcils ne pouvant cacher son agacement face aux réflexions. A vrai dire, elle était étonnée de constater l'attitude machiste des pirates du Red Force.

\- **Dis moi,** interpella Shanks, **de quel équipage fais-tu partie ?**

Aucune réponse. La jeune révolutionnaire c'était résolue à ne rien dire, quitte à en découdre avec eux.

- **Je vois … Tu ne veux pas répondre c'est ça ?** Questionna Shanks.

\- **Moi je pense qu'elle fait partie de la Marine !** Suggéra Lucky.

\- **Non, elle ne porte aucun emblème du Gouvernement Mondial**. Dis Ben en crachant une bouffée de fumée provenant de sa cigarette.

\- **Elle est peut être muette tout simplement !** Rajouta Yassop.

- **Je ne suis ni un soldat de la Marine ni muette !** Répondit Alba d'un ton sévère.

Un long silence c'était installé. Tous les pirates du Red Force observaient Alba qui avait réussi par sa remarque à attirer leur attention. Shanks ordonna finalement qu'on l'a détache, ce qui surpris la jeune femme.

\- **Tu peux partir.** Dit le Roux.

\- **Hein ? Vous me laissez partir ... comme ça ?!** S'étonna la jeune femme surprise par le choix de son interlocuteur.

\- **Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce qu'on te fasse du mal ? On n'est pas ce genre de pirates nous. Et puis, de toute manière tu n'es ni une pirate ni un soldat de la Marine, alors on a aucun compte à te rendre**. Dis Shanks.

Alba ne répondit pas. Elle se contenter d'observer Shanks tout en se relevant tranquillement. Mais n'ayant point oublié sa mission, elle s'empressa de dégainer son épée qu'elle pointa vers l'empereur. Les pirates du Red Force s'empressèrent de sortir leurs artilleries.

\- **Baissez vos armes** , exigea Shanks, **elle ne fera rien**.

- **Vous en êtes sûr ?** Questionna Alba, qui essaya d'attaquer celui-ci.

Le Yonkou stoppa l'assaut de la jeune femme avec beaucoup de facilité. S'affrontant du regard, nos deux combattants avaient leurs armes collées tout en résistant à la pression que l'un dégagé contre l'autre.

\- **Capitaine !** Beuglèrent les pirates du Roux.

\- **Si vous croyez que je quitterais cet endroit sans avoir sauvé mes hommes… vous vous trompez !** Dit Alba.

- **Tes hommes ?** Questionna Shanks.

\- **Oui, mes compatriotes ont disparu subitement sur cette île. Je sais que vous les retenais en otages !**

Shanks fut surpris des dires d'Alba. Malgré son handicap, il réussi à projeter l'épée de celle-ci un peu plus loin la faisant trébucher par la même occasion. L'empereur s'avança vers elle puis lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à la relever. Mais la révolutionnaire refusa son aide.

\- **Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mon équipage et moi n'avons aucun compte à te rendre. Et puis je ne ferais jamais de mal à une femme.** Dit le Roux qui attendait toujours que celle-ci lui attrape la main. **En revanche, j'aimerais vraiment avoir plus d'information sur toi.**

Alba hésita pendant un moment. Elle regardait Shanks qui l'observait d'un air plus sérieux. Elle se résolut finalement à prendre la main du capitaine qui l'aida à se relever puis regarda le sol d'un coin de l'œil comme pour fuir son regard.

\- **Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir sur moi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

\- **Et bien, des femmes combattantes je n'en ai vu que très peu. Si tu ne fais pas partie du Gouvernement Mondial ni d'un équipage de pirate d'où viens-tu alors ?**

La jeune femme réfléchissait à sa harangue puis elle se décida finalement à ouvrir la bouche.

 **\- Je… je fais partie de l'armée révolutionnaire.**

\- **Comment ? Tu veux dire que tu obéis sous les ordres de Monkey D Dragon, c'est bien ça ?** Interrogea Shanks étonné par la révélation de celle-ci.

 **\- Pourquoi vous avez l'air si surpris ? Vous le connaissez ?**

\- **Pas spécialement. Mais n'oublions pas que ton capitaine est quand même l'homme le plus recherché au monde et occasionnellement le fils de Garp. Et puis, il a une petite dette envers moi.** Répondit-il en se commémorant le jour où il avait sauvé Luffy.

 **\- Une dette ?**

 **\- Oui, enfin rien d'important. Passons, quel est ton grade ?**

 **\- Je suis la maîtresse des armées rebelles, en outre j'occupe une place importante au sein de la rébellion.**

 **\- Ce qui explique ta force mentale. J'y pense, c'est la première fois que je rencontre une femme maîtrisant aussi bien les fluides. C'est ton capitaine qui t'as appris à t'en servir comme ça ?  
**

 **\- Non pas exactement. C'est mon père qui m'a tout enseigné.** Répondit simplement la jeune femme.

\- **Je vois, il devait surement être très fort ?** Suggéra Shanks.

 **\- A vrai dire… Il était pirate, tout comme vous.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Qui était-ce ?**

 **\- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.**

Un silence s'installa. Ben Beckman observait Alba en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher. Shanks, lui sourit simplement. La jeune femme reprit finalement la parole :

 **\- Je suppose que vous avez assez d'information sur moi maintenant ?**

\- **Disons que ça pourrait suffire. Et concernant tes camarades ?** Questionna l'empereur.

 **\- Et bien, mes compagnons ont disparu alors qu'ils étaient en mission d'espionnage. On a pu les localiser grâce à leur escargot-phone…**

- **Ce qui explique le pourquoi de votre venue ici,** constata Shanks. **Mais comme tu peux le voir, on ne détient personne, et même si ça aurait le cas, on aurait laissé aucune trace, sois-en sûre.**

Alba regardait sévèrement Shanks comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas les propos tenus sur ces compagnons. Le Yonkou reprit donc la parole :

\- **Enfin je disais ça comme ça bien sûr,** reprit-il calmement tout en souriant.

La révolutionnaire soupira.

\- **Ce n'est rien, de toute manière je n'ai plus rien à faire ici…** Dit-elle tout en se relevant pour quitter les lieux.

\- **Hmm ? Tu t'en vas ?** Questionna Shanks.

\- **Oui pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'on n'avait aucun compte à se rendre ?** Répondit-elle.

 **\- C'est exact, mais la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Tu peux rester ici, et attendre l'aube pour reprendre ta mission.**

Alba était surprise. A vrai dire, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Shanks le pirate dit « manchot » puis craint sur toutes les mers soit aussi généreux. D'ailleurs le rouquin qui avait constaté l'étonnement de celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'accentuer son sourire appuyant davantage son côté sympathique.

\- **Je… je ne peux pas. Mes amis m'attendent, et ils comptent sur moi …** refusa-t-elle gênée par la proposition de celui-ci, **c'est gentils d'avoir proposé.**

\- **Si tel est ton choix alors bon courage pour retrouver tes camarades.**

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête pour le remercier puis s'en alla.

\- **Ah les femmes !** Lâcha Yassop en s'étirant, franchement je ne les comprendrais JA-MAIS !

\- **Ce n'est pas rien de le dire.** Rajouta Ben.

\- **Dit capitaine, on aurait pu faire quelque chose pour l'aider dans sa mission ?** Demanda Lucky.

\- **Tout ceci ne nous regarde pas.** Répondit-il.

\- **C'est vrai, mais elle avait plutôt l'air sympathique, et puis une femme seule pour se battre, ça m'inquiète beaucoup.** Continua Lucky la bouche pleine de viande.

Shanks ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de réfléchir simplement comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, loin du repère du Red Force…

Alba courait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sa rencontre avec Shanks l'avait bouleversé, ce qui l'agaçait profondément d'ailleurs car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Se déplaçant à fière allure, elle finit par trébucher la tête la première dans la neige. Essoufflée mais aussi fatiguée, elle bascula légèrement son corps pour se retrouver allongée sur le dos. Elle regarda le ciel puis sentis les tous petits flocons de neige s'enfoncer sur sa peau. Cette sensation lui était si agréable. « **_Plus jamais… J'espère que je ne le croiserai plus jamais …_** » Espéra-t-elle intérieurement.

C'est alors que retentit la sonnerie de son mini escargot-phone. Elle s'empressa de décrocher.

\- **Moui j'écoute.** Débuta-t-elle d'un ton épuisé.

 **\- Alba ! Bon sang on c'est fait du sang d'encre pour toi tu sais ! On a cru qu'ils …**

\- **Je vais bien ne vous en faites pas**. Coupa-t-elle pour rassurer son interlocuteur.

 **\- Tant mieux parce qu'on a un petit problème… On a retrouvé les hommes de notre armée, mais il semblerait qu'ils soient …dfsdfsqfqsfgvsdedrtsa…**

\- **Allo ? Je ne vous entends pas ! Allo ? Répondez !** Insista Alba qui c'était rapidement relevée, **est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'appareil ? Vous me recevez ?**

 **\- Oui, la fréquence n'est pas bonne désolé…**

\- **Où êtes-vous ?** Questionna la révolutionnaire.

 **\- Sur une île voisine. Dragon a envoyé Koala en renfort pour nous épauler.**

 **\- Je vous rejoins très vite alors.**

 **\- Essaie d'être prudente, la Marine nous zaunfsqsghjkfdlhfdjs…**

 **\- Quoi ? Allô ? Répondez…**

\- **….**

Plus rien. Le signal a été coupé. La révolutionnaire qui fronçait des sourcils s'empressa de reprendre tranquillement ses esprits puis se mit en route pour retrouver ses compagnons.

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

Avis de l'auteure: Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère bien. N'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer si il y a une ( **une** ? pff n'importe quoi)  DES erreurs qui vous tracasse ou s'il y a un truc que vous captez pas trop. Je posterais surement le prochain chapitre ce soir ou demain. Je vous fait plein de petit flying kiss les amis !

 **(1) Maitresse des Armées Rebelles (une fonction qui existait réellement dans la piraterie)**

Son poste est simple. Alba parle au nom de l'équipage et veille à ses intérêts. Pour devenir maître/maitresse, un soldat doit être respecté pour ses compétences (mentales et physiques) auprès des autres et connaître leur nom à tous. Elle reçoit ses ordres du second et les transmet directement aux autres rebelles et aux simples soldats de sa bordée. Les ordres donnés par Sabo indiquent ce qu'il faut faire pour accomplir la volonté du capitaine, alors que les ordres donnés par elle-même indiquent comment il faut le faire et en détail. Elle rassemble également les hommes en groupes, afin de transmettre ses ordres à un autre groupe de rebelle, pour ne pas perdre son temps à donner des ordres identiques à tous les soldats. Le premier travail d'Alba **est d'assurer la réalisation de la manœuvre par l'équipage.**


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut la compagnie ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir posté le chapitre 2 avec deux jours de retard ( moi et mon manque de ponctualité décidément _ _' ). Donc voilà voilà tenez c'est cadeau, c'est la suite et j'espère que vous allez apprécier ^u^.

Ah oui merci encore pour vos commentaires en fait !

 **THEFANNE** : Thanks ! C'est gentils d'aimer mon style d'écriture :) ! Je comprends ce que tu veux dire en ce qui concerne Alba et le fait qu'elle soit celle qui maîtrise le mieux les fluides. Mais lorsque j'écris qu'elle maitrise "le mieux les fluides" j'entends par là qu'elle est capable de faire des choses avec ses fluides que d'autre ne savent pas faire en fait. Mais ça ne l'a rend pas plus forte que Sabo d'où le fait qu'elle soit graduellement en dessous de lui d'ailleurs. Mais merci, ton commentaire m'a rebousté à bloc, ( c'est crop crop gentils ^u^) Et puis comment t'as fait pour devenir l'identité du père de ...* **trébuche des escaliers, et se fracasse les dents***. Mince ... je ... ne ... peux plus parler ... ***DEAD***

 **LORELIN** : Merci pour tes encouragements c'est gentils. Moi aussi j'adore les fics avec Mihawk, d'ailleurs on va commencer à le voir assez souvent dans les chapitres à venir.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 _Afin de mener à bien sa mission, Alba c'était empressée de rejoindre ses camarades sur une île mondialement connue car la population qui y résidait était majoritairement des nobles mais aussi de par les activités culturelles car tout comédien débutant se devait de faire halte sur cette île pour y donner une représentation._

La jeune révolutionnaire devait impérativement retrouver ses collègues dans une auberge située dans un coin très reculé de la noblesse.

En arrivant sur les lieux, elle avait remarqué la présence d'une troupe de théâtre répétant une scène. Son attention se porta rapidement sur un comédien qui interpréter une personne qu'elle avait récemment rencontré.

\- **Ô toi Mihawk, bretteur solitaire et pirate corsaire prends garde à toi, car je m'en vais te faire tomber sous terre !** Hurla le comédien grimait (ridiculement) en Shanks.

\- **Shanks ! Sale voyou, sache que je ne crains ni ton équipage ni… euh …**

\- **NI TES AIRS DE FILOU ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ?** S'énerva le metteur en scène, **et toi Fabio qu'est ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Brandit ton arme avant la réplique de Craig ! Aïe aïe aïe on court à la catastrophe avec vous !**

Alba qui observait la scène d'un air moqueur ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'est alors que surgit un révolutionnaire qui l'interpella en l'invitant à le suivre jusqu'au point de ralliement pour retrouver les autres rebelles.

Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, Alba qui fut informée de la présence de Koala ne s'étonna pas de la voir lorsque celle-ci lui sauta dans les bras. Tous furent d'ailleurs heureux de la retrouver saine et sauve.

- **Alba ! On a eu si peur** , se réjouissait un révolutionnaire, **on pensait qu'ils t'avaient fait du mal !**

\- **A ma grande surprise l'équipage du Red Force n'est pas celle que l'on veut croire … enfin presque !**

\- **Peut importe tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois ici avec nous !** S'enthousiasma Koala qui serrait fortement Alba dans ses bras.

\- **Alors comme ça vous avez des nouvelles sur nos hommes portés disparus ?** Demanda la maitresse des armées rebelles à ses partenaires.

 **\- D'après nos dernières informations, ils sont retenus prisonniers non loin d'ici.** Répondit une rebelle.

La subordonnée du père de Luffy se tourna vers Koala puis la questionna à son tour :

\- **Dragon t'as donné de nouvelles directives à suivre ?**

\- **Non, aucune. Il a simplement dit qu'on devait continuer à suivre tes ordres** , répondit l'entraineuse de karaté amphibien, **et de le tenir au courant sur la tournure des évènements.**

\- **Je vois…** Dit Alba pensive.

 **\- Ce n'est pas tout,** reprit Koala, **j'ai entendu dire qu'ils se serviraient de nos camarades lors d'une représentation théâtrale pour les exécuter.**

\- **Comment ?** S'insurgea la maitresse des armées rebelles.

- **Je sais, c'est horrible mais on doit agir au plus vite. Chaque minute compte car les spectacles auront lieu dans deux jours !**

Il eut un long silence. Alba qui méditait intérieurement voulait à tout prix secourir ses amis le plus rapidement possible et sans faire de grabuge.

\- **Sais-tu de qu'elle pièce il s'agit ?** Interrogea la jeune révolutionnaire à son interlocutrice.

Koala acquiesça de la tête puis lui tendit une brochure. Alba qui regarda attentivement le document confié par sa consœur écarquilla des yeux au fil des pages qu'elle feuilletait.

\- **Les gars, je crois que j'ai une solution,** confia Alba qui continuait à regarder le prospectus, **il faut d'abord qu'on se change pour nous fondre dans la masse. Les habitants de cette île ont un style qu'ils leur son propre. Vous pouvez trouver de quoi nous vêtir ?**

\- **La gérante de l'auberge peut nous apporter des vêtements …** Confirma un révolutionnaire qui ne comprenait pas où Alba voulait en venir.

- **C'est quoi ton plan ?** Demanda Koala.

\- **On va rejoindre une troupe de théâtre en tant que comédien pour sauver nos camarades.** Expliqua Alba qui avait retiré sa cape pour se changer.

Koala qui semblait toujours septique face à l'idée de sa partenaire, reprit la parole :

 **\- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?**

\- **Il y a des acteurs non loin d'ici qui s'entrainent, et ils font partis des artistes qui joueront dans deux jours. On va donc négocier avec eux pour rejoindre leur groupe.**

\- **Je comprends mieux maintenant.** Répondit Koala qui se dévêtue tout comme sa consœur.

* * *

Une fois changés, les révolutionnaires s'empressèrent de retrouver les comédiens qu'Alba avait croisé tout à l'heure. Malheureusement ils avaient disparu.

\- **Où sont-ils passés ?** Demanda Koala en scrutant les environs pour les repérer.

\- **Je ne sais pas,** répondit Alba qui recherchait également d'un coin de l'œil, **on doit absolument les retrouver. On devrait se séparer ça nous évitera de chercher trop longtemps.**

\- **Je pense aussi**. Approuva Koala.

Très vite, les rebelles se divisèrent dans toutes les rues de la ville. Alba qui continuait de rechercher les comédiens, s'étonna d'entendre une conversation entre deux commerçants au sujet de ces compagnons emprisonnés. Elle se mit donc à les écouter discrètement.

\- **Tu te rends compte ? Dracule Mihawk est ici sur l'île ! Il paraît qu'il a réussi à capturer des révolutionnaires non loin d'ici**.

 **\- Il paraît oui …**

 **\- J'ai entendu dire aussi que ces révolutionnaires allaient se faire exécuter pour les besoins d'une pièce de théâtre… et pour de vrai !**

 **\- Ouais moi aussi. Je n'irais pas voir ça moi.**

 **\- Moi si !**

Alors que la jeune révolutionnaire écoutait attentivement leur commérage, son escargot-phone s'auto-déclencha. Les commerçants se tournèrent précipitamment vers elle puis la dévisagèrent.

\- **Alba, tu me reçois ?** Demanda Koala par appel interposé.

La maîtresse des armées rebelles s'empressa de quitter les lieux pour éviter d'éveiller le moindre soupçon à son égard puis répondit à sa partenaire.

\- **Je te reçois, tu as du nouveau ?** Questionna-t-elle discrètement.

 **\- Oui, je crois que j'ai localisé les comédiens dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, du moins où ils résident. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a des gens qui souhaiteraient te rencontrer… Je crois que tu vas être surprise…**

 **\- Ah oui ? de qui s'ag…**

La jeune femme qui ne put terminer sa phrase percuta sans trop faire attention une personne durant sa marche ce qui la fit tombait au sol. Alba qui ressentait une légère douleur sur son front déposa par réflexe une de ses mains comme pour calmer sa souffrance éphémère.

\- **Pardonnez moi** , débuta-t-elle, **je n'ai pas fait pas att…**

Alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour découvrir la personne qu'elle avait accidentellement bousculée, elle fut surprise de découvrir le pirate corsaire Mihawk qui se tenait droit devant elle. Alba, toute silencieuse resta pétrifié face à lui. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade car elle espérait intérieurement qu'il n'ait rien entendu de sa conversation avec Koala. Le corsaire qui continuait de l'observer s'excusa à son tour.

- **Rien de cassé ?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre comme s'il se fichait presque de savoir réellement si c'était le cas ou non.

\- **Euh… non euh si enfin … je …** Bafouillait Alba qui était toujours au sol, ça va merci.

\- **Faites attention à vous la prochaine fois.** Conseilla-t-il tout en continuant son chemin comme si de rien était.

\- **Je tâcherais oui !** Répondit elle encore abasourdie.

La jeune femme regardait Mihawk s'éloigner au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse.

Koala qui était toujours en ligne reprit la parole :

 **\- Hey Alba tout va bien ?**

 **\- Oui enfin non, on n'est mal la. Je te rejoins toute suite pour tout te raconter.**

 **\- Ok, on t'attend dans un bar avec les gars. Le… « Drink Coffee ».**

 **\- Le quoi ? Et puis comment ce fait-il que vous soyez dans un bar d'abord ?**

\- **Euh à vrai dire c'est dans cet endroit là qu'on a rencontré les gens qui souhaiteraient discuter avec toi** , avoua Koala qui parler en même avec eux, **je ne peux pas lui demander ça !**

 **\- Qu'il y a-t-il Koala ?**

 **\- Euh… ils m'ont dit qu'ils aimeraient que tu accélère la cadence pour venir nous rejoindre.**

\- **PARDON ?! Pour qui ils se prennent hein ? Et puis qui sont-ils… Non attends** , cafouillait Alba, **ne me dit rien j'arrive toute de suite !**

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'Alba se précipita au « Drink Coffee ». Elle pénétra dans le bar presque en furie puis repéra Koala avec ses camarades qu'elle rejoignit rapidement pour découvrir les individus qui souhaitaient discuter avec elle. C'est alors qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle ne souhaitait plus revoir, comme si sa rencontre avec Mihawk ne l'avait pas déjà assez troublé.

\- **VOUS ICI !** Cria-t-elle en découvrant la présence de Shanks.

Le Roux qui était entrain de discuter avec Koala releva la tête puis scruta minutieusement Alba de haut en bas. Il faut dire que la jeune révolutionnaire était habillée joliment. Elle portait une belle robe style médiévale de couleur bordeaux avec des manches bouffantes blanches laissant ses épaules à nues. Elle avait aussi (puis exceptionnellement) détacher ses longs cheveux châtains qu'elle avait pris de soin de coiffer en faisant une raie au milieu.

\- **Waouh ! Tu es resplendissante !** Complimenta Shanks avant de recevoir un énorme coup sur la tête.

 **\- Primo, je ne vous permets pas de me complimenter ni de me relooker vieux pervers, secundo vous n'êtes pas mon capitaine alors la prochaine qu'il vous vient à l'esprit de me donner des ordres vous y réfléchirez à deux fois et pour finir, qui vous a donnez l'autorisation de me suivre ?!**

Shanks avait les mains posées sur le dessus de sa tête.

\- **Ça, ça fait mal, même très mal.** Lâcha-t-il.

 **\- Ouais bah j'espère que vous souffrez le martyr, maintenant répondez moi. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?**

Koala ainsi que les rebelles puis les pirates du Red Force regardaient la scène sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Alba, elle, ne décolérait pas. Ses yeux de couleur miel fixèrent d'un air sévère Shanks qui lui lâcha comme toujours un sourire pour apaiser la situation.

\- **J'ai décidé de vous venir en aide, car j'ai jugé bon d'agir**. Avoua-t-il.

\- **Ah oui ? Et je suppose qu'en contre partie on devra se plier à vos exigences c'est ça ?** Demanda Alba en croisant des bras.

\- **Non**.

\- **Non ?** Répéta la jeune femme étonnée.

 **\- Moi et mon équipage vous aidons de bon cœur.**

Alba ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Shanks décida donc de reprendre la parole :

 **\- Mais si tu le souhaites on peut toujours s'en aller.**

La jeune révolutionnaire qui regardait le Yonkou avec mépris se mit à réfléchir un instant. Elle tourna son regard vers ses coéquipiers qui l'observer comme pour l'incitait à accepter l'offre du rouquin.

\- **Si j'accepte votre proposition c'est uniquement dans le but de sauver mes hommes. Vous en avez conscience j'espère ?** Demanda-t-elle en lâchant un long soupire.

\- **Bien sûr**. Acquiesça-t-il.

 **\- Alors c'est d'accord on accepte votre aide.**

\- **Dahaha tant mieux alors** , s'enthousiasma Shanks, **on devrait aller sur mon navire pour discuter plus librement de la situation de vos confrères.**

Alba ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta simplement de faire signe à ses camarades pour suivre les pirates du Red Force jusqu'à leur bateau. Yassop qui guettait les environs sur le navire avec un autre compagnon fut heureux de retrouver Alba qui avait remarqué sa présence.

\- **Comme on se retrouve !** Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Koala qui était surprise de l'attitude du père d'Ussop, interpella son amie en lui tapotant légèrement le bras.

\- **Dit Alba** , chuchota l'ancienne esclave, **t'as sympathisé avec eux pendant ta capture ou quoi ?**

- **Mmmh non pas vraiment, enfin c'est compliqué ils n'arrêtaient pas de me narguer en fait… Ils ont pris la confiance avec moi voilà tout.** Répondit-elle d'un ton gêné.

Shanks qui avait tout entendu décida de s'exprimer.

\- **Désolé de t'avoir offensé alors, ce n'était pas le but. On peut se montrer très farceur avec mes hommes comme on peut être très galant aussi tu sais.**

Alba rougit légèrement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci entende sa remarque.

\- **J'accepte vos excuses.** Répondit-elle timidement en regardant le sol comme pour masquer sa gêne.

\- **À la bonheur** ! Répondit le Roux souriant.

Une fois à bord du navire, les pirates du Red Force et les révolutionnaires se mélangèrent histoire de faire connaissance. La nourriture puis l'alcool coulaient à flot. Alba regardait les pirates rirent aux éclats avec ses camarades. Elle commençait à regretter le comportement qu'elle avait adopté contre eux. C'est alors que Lucky qui surgit de nulle part lui tendit un énorme morceau de viande.

\- **Tu en veux ?** Demanda-t-il la bouche remplie de nourriture.

\- **Euh non merci c'est gentil.** Répondit-elle un brin écœurée de voir l'intérieur de la bouche de celui-ci.

\- **Alors, comme ça vos amis seront exécutés durant un spectacle ?** Demanda Ben, en allumant une cigarette.

\- **Comment vous savez ça ?** Demanda à son tour Koala.

\- **Tout le monde en parlait au bar tout à l'heure.** Répondit Yassop qui essuyait son arme un cure dent à la bouche.

Alba qui n'avait pas oublié sa rencontre avec Mihawk, en profita pour raconter la manière dont elle l'avait croisé.

\- **J'espère que cela ne sera pas un poids pour vous Shanks … Etant donné qu'il s'agit de votre grand rival.** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- **Nullement. C'est aussi un ami vous savez.** Répondit calmement Shanks.

\- **Vous avez un plan pour secourir vos amis ?** Demanda Lucky.

\- **Oui, on va intégrer une troupe de théâtre pour les délivrer.** Répondit Koala.

C'est alors que le visage d'Alba s'illumina. Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle idée pour secourir ses hommes.

\- **J'y pense, Shanks saviez-vous qu'ils joueront une pièce de théâtre vous concernant ?**

\- **Absolument pas, tu me l'apprends**. S'étonna-t-il.

\- **D'ailleurs le comédien qui vous interprète est très mauvais**. Continua la maitresse des armées rebelles.

\- **Je vois où tu veux en venir. Tu souhaiterais que je me fasse passer pour un comédien pour m'interpréter moi-même c'est bien cela ?** Questionna Shanks.

Alba hocha de la tête.

\- **Si vous jouez le jeu,** reprit-elle, **on aura plus de chance de s'infiltrer au sein de leur groupe.**

\- **C'est un projet risqué …** Ajouta Ben, **les gens pourraient ne pas tomber dans le panneau.**

\- **C'est vrai mais leur metteur en scène avait l'air au bout du rouleau quand je les ai vus répéter tout à l'heure, alors il y a de forte chance qu'il le prenne sans trop se poser de question.**

- **Et toi, tu te feras passer pour quoi ?** Questionna Yassop à Alba.

\- **Pour une comédienne également**.

\- **Ce qui me laissera du temps pour trouver puis sauver nos camarades.** Rajouta Koala.

- **Mes hommes t'accompagneront alors.** Dit Shanks à l'entraineuse de karaté. **Quand souhaitez-vous débuter votre mission ?**

\- **Demain à l'aube, d'ailleurs il est temps pour nous de quitter votre navire capitaine.** Répondit Alba qui c'était relevée en faisant signe à ses compagnons rebelles de faire de même.

\- **Tu ne restes pas ici avec tes amis ?** Questionna celui-ci.

\- **Non, on a déjà un repère** , répondit la révolutionnaire, **d'ailleurs j'aimerais vous parler avant de partir… si possible en privé.**

\- **Bien sûr.** Répondit simplement Shanks.

La subordonnée de Dragon suivi l'empereur jusqu'à sa cabine. Elle fut surprise de découvrir de nombreuses cartes au trésor accrochés sur les murs de la pièce. Shanks qui avait remarqué son ébahissement ouvrit la bouche :

\- **Avec mon équipage on aime épier les îles pour y chercher les trésors les plus enfuis.**

- **Je dois avouer que c'est assez impressionnant…** Commenta Alba qui continuait de scruter les cartes avec beaucoup d'admiration. **Oh, je vois que vous êtes allé sur l'île d'Avaron aussi.**

\- **Oui, c'est un endroit magnifique. Tu as déjà fais un tour sur cette île ?** Questionna Shanks.

\- **En fait je suis née là-bas,** répondit Alba, **d'ailleurs ce que je m'apprête à vous dire concerne mes origines**.

Il eut un long silence. La révolutionnaire réfléchissait à sa harangue.

- **Lors de ma capture j'ai esquivé une question qui concernait l'identité de mon père, vous vous en souvenez ?**

\- **Oui très bien.** Confirma-t-il.

\- **Bien… Je me suis rendue compte que finalement vous étiez peut-être une personne apte à savoir de qu'il s'agissait…**

Alba qui hésitait encore se tut pendant un court instant. Seuls les rebelles savaient qui était son géniteur. Elle résolue finalement à tout avouer.

\- **Mon père s'appelle … Silvers Rayleigh.** Dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Shanks ne répondit pas. Il observait la jeune femme, surprit par sa révélation.

\- **Ca par exemple ! Tu ne lui ressemble pas du tout physiquement !** Répondit-il toujours aussi étonné par les confidences de celle-ci.

La révolutionnaire qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction dévisagea Shanks.

\- **Dahaha, dire que ton père fut mon mentor durant ma jeunesse**.

 **\- Quoi, vous voulez dire que…**

\- **Oui j'ai fait parti de l'équipage de Gold Roger dans le passé. Ton père et mon capitaine on fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.** Répondit-il en se commémorant ses anciens souvenir de matelot.

\- **Capitaine Shanks, ce que je viens de vous dire doit rester entre nous. Je sais que vous êtes assez proche de votre équipage mais j'aimerais vraiment garder ce genre d'information secret vous comprenez ?**

 **\- Totalement, d'ailleurs j'y pense tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Tu me donne l'impression d'être vieux en me vouvoyant.**

 **\- Très bien. Je vous... enfin je te tutoierais maintenant.**

Shanks souriait comme à son habitude. Il avait découvert une nouvelle facette d'Alba ce qui le réjouissait pas mal d'ailleurs.

- **Bon, je pense que je vais rejoindre mes camarades… Ils m'attendent et il faut que nous nous reposions pour demain.** Dit la jeune révolutionnaire d'un air gênée.

\- **Je comprends. Faites attention à vous sur le chemin du retour.**

Alba acquiesça de la tête. Puis s'en alla en laissant l'empereur seul dans ses pensées.

* * *

Une fois de retour à l'auberge, les révolutionnaires décidèrent de se reposer mise à part Alba qui c'était isolée pour méditer de la situation actuelle. Marchant d'un pas lent dans les rues chaudes de la ville elle croisa soudainement des soldats de la Marine.

\- **On les transferts où ces révolutionnaires alors ?** Questionna un soldat à son compatriote.

 **\- Zone 31, d'après les ordres.**

Alba qui écarquillait des yeux décida de suivre les soldats avec beaucoup de discrétion. Elle arriva finalement devant une espèce de forteresse puis se précipita vers un arbre pour s'y cacher derrière tout en observant ses ennemis.

\- **Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?** Questionna une voix sortie de nulle part.

Alba détourna son regard vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé puis s'étonna de retrouver une nouvelle fois Mihawk qui la regardait d'un air sévère. « _E **t mince encore lui…**_ » Pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

 **To be continued …**

* * *

Avis de l'auteure : Sooooooooooo ? C'était comment ? Je m'empresse de terminer le troisième chapitre pour le poster très rapidement. N'hésitez pas à partager les choses qui vous tracassent.

 **Ps** : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes^^. Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss x 100 000 000 les amis ;)


End file.
